


Quiet Sunday

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hospital, M/M, Pets, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Aragaki. Yeah, I'm his next-of-kin."</cite> (Vague spoilers to March, but mostly the October Full Moon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off Duty in a Convenience Store](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2367) by lynndyre. 



> lynndyre wrote "Off Duty in a Convenience Store", which takes place 10 years after Persona 3 not that we really know anything about Persona Trinity Soul, but Aki as a cop = WIN. She has let me add a Shinji to that AU.

Shinji's cutting up carrots, thick batons for the bento Aki will take to work tomorrow, orange to wedge in between the yellow pepper strips and celery.

But then, the dogs' nails clatter on the kitchen linoleum. Yuzu is whining, Anko butting his head into Shinji's pants. Mochi falls to his haunches, and throws his head back and howls.

Mitsu leaps off the phone pad, and lands hissing. The phone rings; Shinji drops his knife into the sink and grabs for the phone.

It's Aki's day off. He went out for beer and maybe a newspaper.

"Aragaki. Yeah, I'm his next-of-kin."

\---

"The dogs are going nuts; Aki just rushes into shit like this, never thinks about the puppies waiting for him at home." When Shinji has to pause for breath, it's Mitsuru's assistant that speaks. _Shit._ He'll put him through.

Shinji's third phone call is to Kaede down the street. She volunteers at Shinji's animal shelter, will graduate high school in the spring. Can't leave their dogs with strangers.

Shinji hands Kaede their spare set of keys, gets his wallet; shit, he has no idea where Mitsu's hiding, cats can get in anywhere, but that's the taxi outside.

Aki, you idiot.

\---

"I hate hospitals."

"I understand that sentiment." Mitsuru sits beside him, her suit crisp and perfect. Mitsuru's working week is seven days long, and in Tokyo, but that's what helicopters are for, right? "How is he?"

"Still in surgery." A gut shot, Kawamura had said. Aki's partner, the station had called her, too.

"They'll be moving him into a private room when they're done."

Shinji nods. Mitsuru's company paid for his five months in hospital, even the month that she couldn't remember him, and all the physio for his leg.

Kawamura paces past, Shinji forgets how many laps.

They wait.


End file.
